hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
University blues
Curiousity kills the question Hydrospanner still curious on the Infected situation, and decides we have to go to coruscant to get more info, in case there are more planets they tested on. After looking at the messages that where sent to coruscant. So far there are no recorded fight records regarding the infection. In case it was one location, he would hand the material either to or hijack the media and air it. This reminds Hydrospanner of Dentan, when a virus whipped out a population. Fix Maedine was running it then vanished, possible to the rebels. Hydrospanner has connections, he’s unsure if he should use it. Hydrospanner resumes his task as Dr Hope, Myec will be his bodyguard. Hydrospanner gets ready to give a lecture as a Prof in star fighter design. While Hydrospanner is working on that Danbe checks up on Jean. Jean is doing well, there is still work that needs to be done on his arms. Hydrospanner returns with the news that he’s going to give a speech. His plan is to retrieve information between classes. After speaking with Jean, they go to Neftalli. Hydrospanner meets up with his Tionese friend and they discuss his plans, the crimelord helps him with pimping his ride and getting him in tough with a biology professor. They go shopping; El Gran Maldad gets 4000 credits. After going back to the bar Hydrospanner sings a song, followed by a duet with Bob. After they all leave, they go to the ship (red Mynoc.) Hydrospanner muses on how much he hates, then does some language tests in Tionese to see if Iggy understands he says in Tionese “For as long as wars have existed, there have been certain individuals that would seek to gain an advantage on their opponent. From the ancient land wars before the Republic's infancy to the modern civil war, engineering is a vital profession." Danbe informs that he has to visit his mom. welcome to Corruscant They finally reach Corruscant and land to the designated port. They’re greeted by the headsman Trebeck of the university, where Hope (hydrospanner) explaines that he’s being escorted by bodyguards, because of the rebel attack on the place he worked. They walk to the university chatting all the way, Danbe walks away to his mom. On their way Hydrospanner lies like a boss about being an empirical supporter worried about his life and angry at the rebels for stealing his prototype fighters. Corruscant is now called Empirial center, because of their great leader. They are escorted to their hotel by a stuttering student, that’s starstuck by hydrospanner. There they search the room for bugs; errit thinks of the wrong bug and sniffs for food. Iggy manages to find all the bugs and Hydrospanner changed it to where it picks up just white noise. Hydrospanner goes over his lecture, while El Gran Maldad leaves. Maldad and Hydrospanner overlook the notes. at this point Myec and Drax appears on the landing pad, they talk to a local that knows nothing about visitors. Xavier talks to the shopowner while he is shopping and have a nice conversation with the shop owner. Hydrospanner freaks out over the news that the Santhe’s was there, believing that they follow him, curses in Tionese and yells for Iggy. oh hai Dr Drax Hanolin is searching for the hotel. He manages to contact Hydrospanner, as he gets direction to get to the hotel. John attends the class he records the lecture, suddenly hydrospanner asks a question “why didn’t you call? Hydrospanner tries to avoid the question; John raises hand telling it was invalid and reminded hydro that he didn’t answer the question. Hydrospanner facepalms then says he’s been too busy engineering. John then has a nice conversation with hydro where hydro answers his questions regarding distance and manoeuvrability of the avenger, before hydro was pulled off stage at the end of the lecture. John then gives a copy of the lecture to Xavier. John, Xavier and the other go to the local bar to have beers. The next morning, Xavier goes to the shop to get data pads, on his way he meet a mugger, He intimidates the mugger and walks onwards to the store. Hydrospanner programs the data pads with a forgery program. In the mean time on ravenwood In the mean time on ravenwood base a giant shade meows. Jean drugged out of his mind is talking to maple. The giant shade apparently is sick. Oh hai Xavier On corruscant Xavier talks to the headmaster about taking classes there, he gets a application and the grand tour, trying to get signatures. Hydrospanner dismisses a student for asking a retarded question. The shopkeeper gives a business card with his professional info to Hydrospanner to keep in contact. After Hydrospanner is done with the class he meets the biology instructor, shares the Infected info and Gets info where he can get more info on those beings, which is the EDC. They’re plan is to lock themselves in and wait till everyone is gone to make their move. They reached the facility and are being guided through a general tour of the facility. Xavier is looking for entrances and exits, there is only one way in and out, the main entrance. They notice a service elevator to the basement. The facility There are 2 guards guarding the service elevator. The security system is a keycard system. They follow the tour and get the complete insight of the facility. Through the data pad and Xavier’s notation they find out that there is a secret passage to the headmaster’s office. Xavier fakes having to go to the bathroom, danbe disguised as a guard takes him there. Gives his cardkey Dr Hanoling gives a sedative in a ring form which hydrospanner uses to knock the other guard out, Danbe drags that guy to the toilet locks him in goes back to guarding the elevator; the rest gets in the elevater and go to the location the info is at. It is unguarded since all the guards are outside. They look for computer terminals. They find it Hydrospanner hacks in them and find out there are a total of 10 facilities (including the one they visited) (5 are in perfect order, 4 aren’t) Hydrospanners and the others take the elevator to the headmasters office. Xavier tries to unlock an cabinet, but enables the alarm. Hydrospanner deactivates it. Danbe takes his card back everyone leaves. Danbe goes to the stall. Danbe gives the other guard’s card back, talks down to him. They leave back to Ravenwoon planet taking an alternate route.